Lost in Reality
by Dazzy Dizzie
Summary: So, we all know that Alice can go to Wonderland. However, what would happen if Wonderland's Role Holders came to Alice's world? /REWRITTEN/


**AN**: Some of you may or may not have read this story before. For those of you who have read this story, you will know that I used the same summary – or somewhat of the same summary – as I used when I first posted this story. The title, however, is different. And the prologue is also, somewhat different. The ending is the same. Well, just the last line really. This is basically a rewrite of the original. I was feeling nostalgic the other day so I decided to sit my butt down and write this.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

"_If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there.__"__– Lewis Carroll_

* * *

**PROLOGUE –**

.

"She's gone."

"… We know."

"My sweet, innocent Alice…"

"How is it that we are all here … at the same time?"

Not knowing the answer, the man shrugged, and turned his head away. A cloud appeared near him, showing what their beloved maiden was doing.

She appeared to be older, between her late teens and early twenties. She wasn't wearing the blue petticoat dress and white apron that they've grown accustomed to seeing. No, what she was wearing was something entirely different. Heck, her hair didn't even look the same anymore!

It was times like these that they have come to realize that their foreigner had returned to her world, and changed so much over the years, even when only less than a year had passed by Wonderland. Or maybe it was a year.

Who knew?

With the time-lapse and time-changes, no one could be bothered with the _real _time. It would just be trouble-some and fatuous to attempt such a thing.

With a sigh, they're gazes were fixed on the brunette. Or was she a blond?

Her hair was, after all, a hybrid color. She was between and brunette and a blond. Her hair wasn't light enough to be called a dirty blond, but it wasn't dark enough to be called a brunette. Besides her beating heart, her unique hair color was what made her stand out of Wonderland.

Oh, how they wished that they could see her again. To be with her in person. To talk to her. To hold her. To touch her. To play with her.

As their thoughts began to synchronize in unison, the colorful blobs surrounding them moved in a rather fast-paced manner, until all of the colors blended together. For a second, they found themselves trapped in a dark abyss, never to see the light again, until a blinding white light headed for them faster than the speed of light.

.

It was a rather calm day for young Alice Liddell. The pastel blue sky was dotted with fluffy white clouds. The sun's bright rays seemed to be hitting the world, trying its best to bring warmth and comfort to it.

It was days like these that Alice was reminded of her precious time spent with her older sister, Lorina Liddell. Thinking back to those times gave her a sense of comfort. She felt serene as she began to have reveries about it, giggling on the conversations and games they would play.

"Alice," said a voice from behind.

The young woman turned around, and she felt her blue-green eyes dilate at the person standing before her.

"E – Edith," Alice stuttered, staring at her younger sister in surprise. She was shock, there was no doubt about that, but she was elated that Edith was talking to her again. It had been a while since she had even muttered a word to her.

Edith, however, was looking at her sister with accusing eyes. Her thin, bow-shaped pink lips, similar to Alice's own lips, were set in a grim line. It was clear that she still hasn't forgiven her older sister, and whether or not those feelings will fade away, no one knew. It had come off as a surprise that she had managed to keep her grudge all of these years.

"Mimi wants to know if you want to her partner for Professor Birdie's project."

"_Barney_," Alice corrected. "And yes. I would. Why didn't she come and ask me herself?"

Edith shrugged. "I'm just the messenger," she said before turning her heels and strutted off to the other side of the campus.

Shaking her head, Alice continued walking to her car. A silver Porsche convertible that she received as an eighteenth birthday present from her father, which was a surprise.

Their encounter had been awkward, and more or less uncomfortable, but with a few words, an awkward hug, and a present, Mr. Liddell seemed to have thought that buying his second oldest daughter a car would erase his abandonment of his family for his work.

He even gave his two daughters two of his properties at the same day, saying that they were originally going to receive it after his death from his will, but he wanted them to know which land they would get, saying that when they move out, they can move in there, already giving them a head start.

Alice drove her lavish car from the student parking lot of her university, and onto the road, heading straight towards her house.

The property her father had given her was her favorite one. It was the summer house that they stayed at when Alice was younger, located in a picturesque wealthy, bucolic suburb filled with acres of lush, tall pines, bluebell woods, and grassland. It was a picture-perfect postcard scene.

Half an hour later, Alice parked her car into the gated driveway. She walked into the large farmhouse, parched the keys up on a hook by the kitchen, and made herself a quick snack.

Bringing it outside, she sat under a shady tree, eating her sandwich in content. The sun's rays warmed her skin, and she closed her eyes, leaned against the tree, and sighed in delight.

_It sure is great out here_, she thought.

"It sure is, Alice."

Startled, the girl shot her eyes opened, and gaped at the person before her.

"N – Nightmare."


End file.
